Sklepy cynamonowe/04
Kategoria:Sklepy cynamonowe Ta ptasia impreza mego ojca była ostatnim wybuchem kolorowości, ostatnim i świetnym kontrmarszem fantazji, który ten niepoprawny improwizator, ten fechtmistrz wyobraźni poprowadził na szańce i okopy jałowej i pustej zimy. Dziś dopiero rozumiem samotne bohaterstwo, z jakim sam jeden wydał on wojnę bezbrzeżnemu żywiołowi nudy drętwiącej miasto. Pozbawiony wszelkiego poparcia, bez uznania z naszej strony bronił ten mąż przedziwny straconej sprawy poezji. Był on cudownym młynem, w którego leje sypały się otręby pustych godzin, ażeby w jego trybach zakwitnąć wszystkimi kolorami i zapachami korzeni Wschodu. Ale przywykli do świetnego kuglarstwa tego metafizycznego prestidigitatora, byliśmy skłonni zapoznawać wartość jego suwerennej magii, która nas ratowała od letargu pustych dni i nocy. Adeli nie spotkał żaden wyrzut za jej bezmyślny i tępy wandalizm. Przeciwnie, czuliśmy jakieś niskie zadowolenie, haniebną satysfakcję z ukrócenia tych wybujałości, których kosztowaliśmy łakomie do syta, ażeby potem uchylić się perfidnie od odpowiedzialności za nie. A może był w tej zdradzie i tajny pokłon w stronę zwycięskiej Adeli, której przypisywaliśmy niejasno jakąś misje i posłannictwo sił wyższego rzędu. Zdradzony przez wszystkich, wycofał się ojciec bez walki z miejsc swej niedawnej chwały. Bez skrzyżowania szpad oddał w ręce wroga domenę swej byłej świetności. Dobrowolny banita usunął się do pustego pokoju na końcu sieni i oszańcował się tam samotnością. Zapomnieliśmy o nim. Obiegła nas znowu ze wszech stron żałobna szarość miasta, zakwitając w oknach ciemnym liszajem świtów, pasożytniczym grzybem zmierzchów, rozrastającym się w puszyste futro długich nocy zimowych. Tapety pokojów, rozluźnione błogo za tamtych dni i otwarte dla kolorowych lotów owej skrzydlatej czeredy, zamknęły się znów w sobie, zgęstniały plącząc się w monotonii gorzkich monologów. Lampy poczerniały i zwiędły jak stare osty i bodiaki. Wisiały teraz osowiałe i zgryźliwe, dzwoniąc cicho kryształkami szkiełek, gdy ktoś przeprawiał się omackiem przez zmierzch pokoju. Na próżno wetknęła Adela we wszystkie ramiona tych lamp kolorowe świece, nieudolny surogat, blade wspomnienie świetnych iluminacji, którymi kwitły niedawno wiszące ich ogrody. Ach! gdzie było to świegotliwe pączkowanie, to owocowanie pośpieszne i fantastyczne w bukietach tych lamp, z których jak z pękających czarodziejskich tortów ulatywały skrzydlate fantazmaty, rozbijające powietrze na talie kart magicznych, rozsypując je w kolorowe oklaski, sypiące się gęstymi łuskami lazuru, pawiej, papuziej zieleni, metalicznych połysków, rysując w powietrzu linie i arabeski, migotliwe ślady lotów i kołowań, rozwijając kolorowe wachlarze trzepotów, utrzymujące się długo po przelocie w bogatej i błyskotliwej atmosferze, Jeszcze teraz kryły się w głębi zszarzałej aury echa i możliwości barwnych rozbłysków, lecz nikt nie nawiercał fletem, nie doświadczał świdrem zmętniałych słojów powietrznych. Tygodnie te stały pod znakiem dziwnej senności. Łóżka cały dzień nie zaścielone, zawalone pościelą zmiętą i wytarzaną od ciężkich snów, stały jak głębokie łodzie gotowe do odpływu w mokre i zawiłe labirynty jakiejś czarnej, bezgwiezdnej Wenecji. O głuchym świcie Adela przynosiła nam kawę. Ubieraliśmy się leniwie w zimnych pokojach, przy świetle świecy odbitej wielokrotnie w czarnych szybach okien. Poranki te były pełne bezładnego krzątania się, rozwlekłego szukania w różnych szufladach i szafach. Po całym mieszkaniu słychać było kłapanie pantofelków Adeli. Subiekci zapalali latarnie, brali z rąk matki wielkie klucze sklepowe i wychodzili w gęstą, wirującą ciemność. Matka nie mogła dojść do ładu z toaletą. Świece dogasały w lichtarzu. Adela przepadała gdzieś w odległych pokojach lub na strychu, gdzie rozwieszała bieliznę. Nie można jej się było dowołać. Młody jeszcze, mętny i brudny ogień w piecu lizał zimne, błyszczące narośle sadzy w gardzieli komina. Świeca gasła, pokój pogrążał się w ciemności. Z głowami na obrusie stołu, wśród resztek śniadania zasypialiśmy na wpół ubrani. Leżąc twarzami na futrzanym brzuchu ciemności, odpływaliśmy na jego falistym oddechu w bezgwiezdną nicość. Budziło nas głośne sprzątanie Adeli. Matka nie mogła uporać się z toaletą. Nim skończyła czesanie, subiekci wracali na obiad. Mrok na rynku przybierał kolor złotawego dymu. Przez chwilę z tych dymnych miodów, z tych mętnych bursztynów mogły się rozpowić kolory najpiękniejszego popołudnia. Ale szczęśliwy moment mijał, amalgamat świtu przekwitał, wezbrany ferment dnia, już niemal dościgły, opadał z powrotem w bezsilną szarość. Zasiadaliśmy do stołu, subiekci zacierali czerwone z zimna ręce i nagle proza ich rozmów sprowadzała od razu pełny dzień, szary i pusty wtorek, dzień bez tradycji i bez twarzy. Ale gdy pojawiał się na stole półmisek z rybą w szklistej galarecie, dwie duże ryby leżące bok przy boku, głową do ogona jak figura zodiakalna, odpoznawaliśmy w nich herb owego dnia, emblemat kalendarzowy bezimiennego wtorku, i rozbieraliśmy go pospiesznie między siebie, pełni ulgi, że dzień odzyskał w nim swą fizjonomię. Subiekci spożywali go z namaszczeniem, z powagą kalendarzowej ceremonii. Zapach pieprzu rozchodził się po pokoju. A gdy wytarli bułką ostatek galarety ze swych talerzy, rozważając w myśli heraldykę następnych dni tygodnia, i na półmisku zostawały tylko głowy z wygotowanymi oczyma - czuliśmy wszyscy, że dzień został wspólnymi siłami pokonany i że reszta nie wchodziła już w rachubę. W samej rzeczy z resztą tą, wydaną na jej łaskę, Adela nie robiła sobie długich ceregieli. Wśród brzęku garnków i chlustów zimnej wody likwidowała z energią tych parę godzin do zmierzchu, które matka przesypiała na otomanie. Tymczasem w jadalni przygotowywano już scenerię wieczoru. Polda i Paulina, dziewczęta do szycia, rozgospodarowywały się w niej z rekwizytami swego fachu. Na ich ramionach wniesiona wchodziła do pokoju milcząca, nieruchoma pani, dama z kłaków i płótna, z czarną drewnianą gałką zamiast głowy. Ale ustawiona w kącie, między drzwiami a piecem, ta cicha dama stawała się panią sytuacji. Ze swego kąta, stojąc nieruchomo, nadzorowała w milczeniu pracę dziewcząt. Pełna krytycyzmu i niełaski przyjmowała ich starania i umizgi, z jakimi przyklękały przed nią, przymierzając fragmenty sukni, znaczone białą fastrygą. Obsługiwały z uwagą i cierpliwością milczący idol, którego nic zadowolić nie mogło. Ten moloch był nieubłagany, jak tylko kobiece molochy być potrafią, i odsyłał je wciąż na nowo do pracy, a one, wrzecionowate i smukłe, podobne do szpuli drewnianych, z których odwijały się nici, i tak ruchliwe jak one, manipulowały zgrabnymi ruchami nad tą kupą jedwabiu i sukna, wcinały się szczękającymi nożycami w jej kolorową masę, furkotały maszyną, depcąc pedał lakierkową, tanią nóżką, a dookoła nich rosła kupa odpadków, różnokolorowych strzępów i szmatek, jak wyplute łuski i plewy dookoła dwóch wybrednych i marnotrawnych papug. Krzywe szczęki nożyc otwierały się ze skrzypieniem, jak dzioby tych kolorowych ptaków. Dziewczęta deptały nieuważnie po barwnych obrzynkach, brodząc nieświadomie niby w śmietniku możliwego jakiegoś karnawału, w rupieciami jakiejś wielkiej nieurzeczywistnionej maskarady. Otrzepywały się ze szmatek z nerwowym śmiechem, łaskotały oczyma zwierciadła. Ich dusze, szybkie czarodziejstwo ich rąk było nie w nudnych sukniach, które zostawały na stole, ale w tych setkach odstrzygnięć, w tych wiórach lekkomyślnych i płochych, którymi zasypać mogły cale miasto, jak kolorową fantastyczną śnieżycą. Nagle było im gorąco i otwierały okno, ażeby w niecierpliwości swej samotni, w głodzie obcych twarzy, przynajmniej bezimienną twarz zobaczyć, do okna przyciśniętą. Wachlowały rozpalone swe policzki przed wzbierającą firankami nocą zimową - odsłaniały płonące dekolty, pełne nienawiści do siebie i rywalizacji, gotowe stanąć do walki o tego pierrota, którego by ciemny powiew nocy przywiał na okno. Ach! jak mało wymagały one od rzeczywistości. Miały wszystko w sobie, miały nadmiar wszystkiego w sobie. Ach! byłby im wystarczył pierrot wypchany trocinami, jedno-dwa słowa, na które od dawna czekały, by móc wpaść w swą rolę dawno przygotowaną, z dawna tłoczącą się na usta, pełną słodkiej i strasznej goryczy, ponoszącą dziko, jak stronice romansu połykane nocą wraz ze łzami ronionymi na wypieki lic. Podczas jednej ze swych wędrówek wieczornych po mieszkaniu, przedsiębranych pod nieobecność Adeli, natknął się mój ojciec na ten cichy seans wieczorny. Przez chwilę stał w ciemnych drzwiach przyległego pokoju, z lampą w ręku, oczarowany sceną pełną gorączki i wypieków, tą idyllą z pudru, kolorowej bibułki i atropiny, której jako tło pełne znaczenia podłożona była noc zimowa, oddychająca wśród wzdętych firanek okna. Nakładając okulary, zbliżył się w paru krokach i obszedł dookoła dziewczęta, oświecając je podniesioną w ręku lampą. Przeciąg z otwartych drzwi podniósł firanki u okna, panienki dawały się oglądać, kręcąc się w biodrach, polśniewając emalią oczu, lakiem skrzypiących pantofelków, sprzączkami podwiązek pod wzdętą od wiatru sukienką; szmatki jęły umykać po podłodze, jak szczury, ku uchylonym drzwiom ciemnego pokoju, a ojciec mój przyglądał się uważnie prychającym osóbkom, szepcąc półgłosem: - Genus avium... jeśli się nie mylę, scansores albo pistacci... w najwyższym stopniu godne uwagi. Przypadkowe to spotkanie stało się początkiem całej serii seansów, podczas których ojciec mój zdołał rychło oczarować obie panienki urokiem swej przedziwnej osobistości. Odpłacając się za pełną galanterii i dowcipu konwersację, którą zapełniał im pustkę wieczorów - dziewczęta pozwalały zapalonemu badaczowi studiować strukturę swych szczupłych i tandetnych ciałek. Działo się to w toku konwersacji, z powagą i wytwornością, która najryzykowniejszym punktom tych badań odbierała dwuznaczny ich pozór. Odsuwając pończoszkę z kolana Pauliny i studiując rozmiłowanymi oczyma zwięzłą i szlachetną konstrukcję przegubu, ojciec mój mówił: - Jakże pełna uroku i jak szczęśliwa jest forma bytu, którą panie obrały. Jakże piękna i prosta jest teza, którą dano wam swym życiem ujawnić. Lecz za to z jakim mistrzostwem, z jaką finezją wywiązują się panie z tego zadania. Gdybym odrzucając respekt przed Stwórcą, chciał się zabawić w krytykę stworzenia, wołałbym: - mniej treści, więcej formy! Ach, jakby ulżył światu ten ubytek treści. Więcej skromności w zamierzeniach, więcej wstrzemięźliwości w pretensjach - panowie demiurdzy - a świat byłby doskonalszy! - wołał mój ojciec akurat w momencie, gdy dłoń jego wyłuskiwała białą łydkę Pauliny z uwięzi pończoszki. W tej chwili Adela stanęła w otwartych drzwiach jadalni, niosąc tacę z podwieczorkiem. Było to pierwsze spotkanie dwu tych wrogich potęg od czasu wielkiej rozprawy. My wszyscy, którzy asystowaliśmy przy tym spotkaniu, przeżyliśmy chwilę wielkiej trwogi. Było nam nadwyraz przykro być świadkami nowego upokorzenia i tak już ciężko doświadczonego męża. Mój ojciec powstał z klęczek bardzo zmieszany, falą po fali zabarwiała się jego twarz coraz ciemniej napływem wstydu. Ale Adela znalazła się niespodzianie na wysokości sytuacji. Podeszła z uśmiechem do ojca i dała mu prztyczka w nos. Na to hasło Polda i Paulina klasnęły radośnie w dłonie, zatupotały nóżkami i uwiesiwszy się z obu stron u ramion ojca, obtańczyły z nim stół dookoła. W ten sposób, dzięki dobremu sercu dziewcząt, rozwiał się zarodek przykrego konfliktu w ogólnej wesołości. Oto jest początek wielce ciekawych i dziwnych prelekcji, które mój ojciec, natchniony urokiem tego małego i niewinnego audytorium, odbywał w następnych tygodniach owej wczesnej zimy. Jest godne uwagi, jak w zetknięciu z niezwykłym tym człowiekiem rzeczy wszystkie cofały się niejako do korzenia swego bytu, odbudowywały swe zjawisko aż do metafizycznego jądra, wracały niejako do pierwotnej idei, ażeby w tym punkcie sprzeniewierzyć się jej i przechylić w te wątpliwe, ryzykowne i dwuznaczne regiony, które nazwiemy tu krótko regionami wielkiej herezji. Nasz herezjarcha szedł wśród rzeczy jak magnetyzer, zarażając je i uwodząc swym niebezpiecznym czarem. Czy mam nazwać i Paulinę jego ofiarą? Stała się ona w owych dniach jego uczennicą, adeptką jego teoryj, modelem jego eksperymentów. Tutaj postaram się wyłożyć z należytą ostrożnością, i unikając zgorszenia, tę nader kacerską doktrynę, która opętała wówczas na długie miesiące mego ojca i opanowała wszystkie jego poczynania.